Tipe Pacar Kisedai
by kisafuuma
Summary: hanya seputar hipotesis author mengenai tipe pacar para kisedai./"Ne, tipe cewek yang disukai Kurokocchi bagaimana ssu? apa seperti Momocchi ssu?"/ "Aku tidak yakin Kuroko masih polos, dia benar-benar sudah puber"/chapter 7 Murasakibara Atsushi plus Himuro complete
1. First! Kuroko Tetsuya

**Pernahkah kamu berpikir bagaimana sendainya kamu menanyakan pada mereka bagaimana tipe cewek yang ingin mereka pacari? Pasti kalian sekarang sedang fangirling dengan histerisnya. Nah, untuk membuktikan penasaran kalian, Let's Read.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

**First! Kuroko Tetsuya**

Siang hari di hari Sabtu, hari itu murid-murid sekolahan pulang cepat, yakni jam 12.00. dan berlaku juga bagi anak mantan Generasi Keajaiban ini yang merupakan anggota keenam generasi tersebut. Pasti kalian sudah menebak siapa. Ya, benar, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda paling pendek—maaf, kurang tinggi diantara para anggota basketnya sekarang, yaitu Seirin. Meski bagitu untuk ukuran lelaki normal ia termasuk yang tinggi mengingat beberapa episode dimana tingginya hampir sejajar dengan gadis periang bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Oke, untuk yang terakhir lupakan saja dulu sebelum author di ignite pass oleh si empunya. Nah, balik lagi ke dia yang sekarang masuk ke restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger bersama partnernya bernama Kagami Taiga. Oh, kebetulan sekali author sangat menggemari pemuda satu ini.

"Kuroko…"panggil Taiga

"Hmm?"sahut Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla milkshakenya

"Pernah tidak kamu mikir selama kita muncul di anime kita tidak sekalipun melihat ada perempuan yang naksir diantara kita. Apa kamu tidak merasa begitu?"Tanya Kagami

Siiiing. Hening.

"Kenapa? Rasanya itu hanya berlaku untuk kamu dan yang lainnya deh,"ujar Kuroko kemudian

"Aaaah! Bukan ituuuu! Jangan mentang-mentang gadis pink itu suka sama kamu terus kamu sombong gitu yaa!"bentak Kagami sambil menunjuk hidung pesek kuroko –ups!

"Cemburu ya?"Tanya Kuroko datar dengan nada rada ngajak kelahi

"Si, siapa yang cemb—"

"KAGAMICCHI CEMBURUUU!" teriak manusia mirip spongebob dengan toak ditelinganya dan sukses bikin Kagami tuli seketika.

-Sebentar sedang ada perbaikan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini cuma masalah cewek aja toh. Memangnya Kagamicchi sedang suka sama cewek kah?" Tanya Kise yang kini volume control suaranya sudah dikontrol oleh author. Demi keselamatan dalam fanfict, baik yang memerankan maupun yang membaca/mengimajinasikannya.

"Ng-ngga tuh! Aku hanya ingin emm…..gimana bicaranya ya? Mau dibilang naksir bukan atau lagi ada yang naksir juga bukan,"ucap Kagami. Nah, lho aneh kan

"Atau Kagami-kun lagi pengen ngerencanai cewek seperti apa yang kira-kira bisa jadi pacar yang sesuai begitu?"Tanya Kuroko asal nebak sambil menyesap minumannya dengan santai.

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Tak lama kemudian wajah Kagami merona merah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kise dan Kuroko langsung 'pfft!' menahan tawa melihat reaksi Kagami yang agak gimanaa gitu. Sampai author yang nulis pun juga harus nahan tawa sebelum dibilang stress.

"Ketahuan tuh…"ucap Kuroko senyum tawa sambil menunjuk Kagami

"Ara~ Kagamicchi, tak usah malu. Itu wajar sebagai seorang cowok puber yang sedang tertarik pada lawan jenisnya-ssu,"ujar Kise

"Maupun sesamanya,"lanjut Kuroko

"Eh? Apa maksudmu-ssu?"Tanya Kise

"Ga apa-apa…"

"Aaa…Kurokocchi, kasih tau-ssu~"rajuk Kise

"Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja?"Tanya Kuroko tersenyum usil

"Banget…"sahut Kise puppy eyes gagal

"Kasih tau ga yaaa?"ucap Kuroko dan Kagami berbarengan. Kompak

"Hidoi-ssuuuu~…huweeee!" isak Kise banjir air mata kudanil –buaya udah sering

-skip banjir dulu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, tipe yang Kuroko sukai seperti apa-ssu? Apa seperti Momoi?"Tanya Kise. Dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sontak membuat Kagami tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hmm, aku tak terlalu suka dengan dada besarnya. Bikin sesak kalau dipeluk –maklum pendek, ups. Terus kalau orang seperti Momoi itukan tipenya Aomine-kun. Jadi mana mungkin kuambil,"terang Kuroko sambil natap ke atas seakan ada bayangan imajiner di atas kepalanya dengan penggambaran kartun yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sedangkan dua orang biru dan pink langsung bersin ditempat.

"Terus yang kayak gimana?"Tanya Kagami sambil memakan burgernya

"Hmm, seingatku ada yang bikin karakterku di internet versi perempuannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip denganku. Kalau kuprediksi sifatnya itu baik, pendiam, sabar, lemah lembut. Tapi juga bisa menyemangati pacarnya. Yah, mungkin itu penggembaran cewek ideal bagiku,"ujar Kuroko. Pernyataannya ini tentunya membuat Kise dan Kagami kicep ditempat.

"Dan kalau bisa tingginya lebih rendah atau sepantar denganku,"tambahnya kembali menyesap minumannya.

Kise dan Kagami langsung muram mendengar pernyataan pemuda biru laut ini.

'Aku ga yakin kalau Kuroko masih polos. Ternyata dia benar-benar puber,' batin mereka berdua berjamaah.

**TBC~**

**Nah, bagaimana minna? Sweatdrop? Kalau iya, baguslah. #dilemparsandal**

**Kagami: bagaimana bisa kamu tahu tipe cewek yang disukai Kuroko seperti itu?**

**Kisa: aku hanya menganalisis berdasarkan sifatnya saja. Dan hasil hipotesisku adalah seperti yang kujabarkan tadi (nunjuk ke atas)**

**Kagami:….**

**Kuroko: makasih sudah mencarikan cewek ideal untukku, Kisa-san.**

**Kisa: iya, sama-sama.**

**Kise: lalu, bagaimana denganku-ssu?**

**Kisa: nanti. Sabar yah… akhir kata**

**All: Mind to RnR?**


	2. Second! Kagami Taiga

**Pernahkah kamu berpikir bagaimana sendainya kamu menanyakan pada mereka bagaimana tipe cewek yang ingin mereka pacari? Pasti kalian sekarang sedang fangirling dengan histerisnya. Nah, untuk membuktikan penasaran kalian, Let's Read.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

**Second! Kagami Taiga**

Setelah mengobrol soal tipe cewek Kuroko yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kagami dari kemarin sampai sekarang, paginya ia sampai tidak bisa berlatih dengan serius di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Ingat, lapangan basket yang ia dan Kuroko pakai saat one on one pertama mereka? Nah, disitulah sekarang Kagami sedang melongo tidak jelas menatap kosong ring basket yang menimbulkan efek jawdrop pada ring basket tersebut.

Layaknya orang sedang bengong, Kagami dengan lemas melempar bola basketnya dan satu pun tidak ada yang masuk karena saking lemesnya dia. Dan untuk menyadarkannya, sebuah tangan putih pucat menyodok pinggang Kagami sampai tejungkal layaknya bangunan roboh kena gempa.

BRUAAAK!

Dan dengan tidak bagusnya ia jatuh dengan wajah mendarat duluan. Kasihan sekali kau, Kagami.

"Pagi, Kagami-kun,"ucap pemuda surai biru yang ternyata pelaku penyodokan berencana itu.

"Ah, pagiii…"sahutnya lemas

Hening. Hening. Hening

Kuroko kaget dengan reaksinya yang luar binasa. Kalau biasanya ia akan meloncat jumpalitan kayak orang liat setan, tapi sekarang seperti mau dijemput kematian. Ada apa dengannya?

Kebetulan sekali, Kuroko sedang mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan. Dan ia langsung mengisyaratkan untuk menyadarkan Kagami yang takut pada anjing. Ia melepas tali kekang dari Nigou sebelum ia melihat Kagami mau ancang-ancang lari seratus meter.

"Kagami-kun, main sama Nigou dulu ya. Hilangi galaumu dulu,"ucap Kuroko datar

"Oi, oi, don't you dare—"

GUK! GUK! GUK! (Nigou: ayo main denganku!)

"Wuaaaa!"teriak Kagami langsung lari keliling lapangan sambil dikejar Nigou. Dan dengan senangnya menistakan Kagami, Nigou terus mengejarnya tanpa henti. Sedangkan Kuroko duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan menikmati tontonan gratis ala opera van java di pagi hari.

-15 menit kemudian—

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Kuroko, kau memang menyebalkan!"maki Kagami sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Guk! Guk! (aku ingin minum!)" gonggong Nigou pada Kuroko

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan peliharannya (bisa bahasa binatang ya?), Kuroko merogoh sebuah tempat minum anjing yang ada di tasnya dan mengisikannya dengan air mineral yang dibawanya dan diberikan pada Nigou.

"Oi, Kuroko"panggil Kagami sambil membuka botol minumnya

"Ya?"sahut Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami

"Yang kamu katakan kemarin itu serius?"Tanya Kagami

"Maksudmu?"sahut Kuroko bingung

"Yang soal cewek idealmu,"jelas Kagami

"Iya, memang kenapa?"jawab Kuroko

"Hhh…apalah arti doujin yaoi pairing kita kalau kamu sudah punya tipe cewek seperti itu,"desah Kagami

"Kenapa memangnya Kagami-kun? Kamu cemburu padaku?"Tanya Kuroko sambil memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya

"Ha-haaah?"teriak Kagami dengan wajah merona

"Ketahuan tuh, kamu homo,"ujar Kuroko

"Kayak kamunya aja ngga homo!"balas Kagami

—skip adegan vulgar—

"Jadi, cewek tipemu seperti apa, Kagami-kun?"Tanya Kuroko sambil mengelus Nigou yang tengah enak-enaknya dipangku oleh Kuroko

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"Tanya Kagami balik

"Kagami-kun, jawab saja. Jangan balik tanya,"ujar Kuroko mulai mengancam dengan mengangkat Nigou

"Aii—iya, iya, iya, aku jawab, aku jawaaaab! Turunkan dulu Nigou-mu itu!"jerit Kagami mulai pasang kuda-kuda dan Kuroko pun menurunkan Nigou dan kembali ke pangkuannya

"haah….gimana ya? Aku suka cewek yang aktif, yang bisa menyemangatiku, tidak terlalu berisik karena kalau berisik aku akan teringat sama teman pirangmu itu. Dan kalau cemberut akan terlihat manis sekali,"ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Lalu?"tanya Kuroko

"Uhmm...aku suka kalau bisa menggendongnya seperti karung beras atau bridal style kalau dia berontak padaku. Terus, akan lebih baik kalau dia juga bisa ikut basket dan bisa one on one denganku,"tambahnya dengan sedikit bangga

"Mesum.."sahut Kuroko datar

"Ha? Mesum dimananya?"tanya Kagami heran plus kesal

"Kamu bilang 'aku suka kalau bisa menggendongnya seperti karung beras atau bridal style kalau dia berontak padaku' dan 'bisa one on one denganku', artinya kan jadi ambigu,"  
ujar Kuroko datar

"O-Oi, ambigu itu maksudnya…"

"One on one di lapangan tanpa tanda kutip atau di 'lapangan' dengan tanda kutip,"jelas Kuroko dengan kedua jari tangannya yang naik turun isyarat tanda kutip.

"Kuroko, rasanya bukan hanya aku aja deh yang kamu bilang mesum. Kamu juga termasuk mesum karena sudah mengerti hal 'begitu'an"geramnya kesal kuadrat

"Tapi, pada kenyataannya benar kan? Dari mukamu aja udah keliatan mesum banget tuh. Ketularan Aomine-kun,"ujar Kuroko

"Tapi kan bukan oppai freak seperti dia!"jeritnya

"Terserah kau, Bakagami,"

Akhir kalimat, Kuroko menghilang dengan jurus misdirectionnya dan membuat Kagami memaki-maki dengan kata-kata yang amat tidak jelas untuk diungkapkan,

**TBC~**

**Oke, ini absurd. Aku pun juga speechless saat menulisnya. Dan ini kutulis berdasarkan refrensi beberapa fanfiction yang berkaitan dengan Kagami, termasuk Kuroko yang menjadi pairing uke utama miliknya.**

**Kagami: kau menulis dengan amat tidak jelas, Fuuma**

**Kisa: justru kamu yang ngga jelas, dasar tsundere Bakagami!**

**Kuroko: aku setuju dengan Kisa-san. Kau yang tidak jelas dan absurd, Kagami-kun**

**Kagami; kalian…..(mulai ngamuk)**

**Kuroko, Kisa: akhir kata, Mind to RnR?**


	3. Third! Kise Ryouta

**Wah, udah chapter 3 nih. Cepet juga, maklum udah selesai ulangan. Gimana nih? Greget ga pas baca? Kalo ngga greget ya udah, maafkanlah author yang jayus ini.**

**Kise: bisa dimulai tidak-ssu?**

**Author: iya iya, sabar. Mentang-mentang ini giliranmu aja. Kuroko, bacakan disclaimernya dong.**

**Kuroko: Baik.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

**Third! Kise Ryouta**

Suara derap dan decitan langkah para pemain basket menggema di seluruh gym indoor milik Kaijou Highschool. Pemuda surai pirang itu sedang serius dengan latihannya dengan para senpainya. Tunggu, serius bilangnya? Kau pikir kapan Kise itu tidak serius? Ada saatnya juga tau bisa serius dan bisa bercanda. Oke lupakan curhatan author barusan karena itu cukup menyinggung.

Kise sedang mengoper bolanya kepada Kasamatsu dengan lincah. Sampai detik ini pun masih ia pertahankan keseriusannya. Sampai sang pelatih yang dulu kesal dibuat oleh Aida dari Seirin pun menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Fuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga-ssu,"desahnya sambil merenggangkan ototnya

DUAK! Dengan tidak elitnya, ia ditendang dari belakang oleh si pelaku penendangan berencana.

"Aww.! Kasamatsu-senpai! Kenapa menendangku-ssu? Apa salahku padamu?!"jerit Kise dengan air mata buayanya

"Oh, aku hanya iseng kok. Kamu enak kutendang sih,"ujarnya dengan wajah pokerface

Twitch! Sebuah empat siku-siku muncul di wajahnya yang sekarang masuk ke mode galau. Ia menarik nafas dan siap teriak. Pemain lainnya sudah mangap melihat Kise udah ancang-ancang mau bikin gempa. Satu sama lain langsung isyarat 'tutup telinga kalian kalau mau selamat'

Dan akhirnya….

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI HIDOII-SSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"teriaknya dengan air mata buaya membanjiri gym Kaijou. Dan sukses membuat seisi ruang gym hancur lebur.

-mohon tunggu sebentar, ada perbaikan setting—

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian….

"Kise, beberapa kali kedepan kalau kamu teriak dan bikin gempa lagi, kusuruh kamu latihan tiap hari tanpa henti dengan porsi yang kulipat gandakan menjadi sepuluh kali,"ancam Kasamatsu dengan wajah seram mengalahkan kuntilanak.

"Hidoi-ssu…hiks.."isak Kise dengan sisa-sisa air matanya

"Nah, ayo pulang. Latihan hari ini selesai lebih cepat gara-gara gempa tadi,"ucap Kasamatsu sambil berlalu keluar ruang gym.

"Ha'i…"sahutnya sambil mengekor pada senpainya itu.

Kemudian, mereka mampir ke Maji Burger untuk mengisi perut mereka sehabis latihan. Dan, oh kebetulan sekali karena mata Kise sangatlah tajam, ia bisa melihat dua orang merah gelap dan biru muda sedang duduk berhadapan di bangku dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan raya.

"Ne, Kasamatsu-senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka-ssu?"tanya Kise normal. Normal maksudnya adalah volume suaranya yang sudah normal.

"Hmm? Oh, mereka dari Seirin itu ya? Boleh saja, aku juga sudah lama ngga ketemu,"ucap Kasamatsu menyetujui

Kemudian, mereka menghampiri dua pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko dan Kagami. "Yo! Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!"sapa Kise

"Sore, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun"sapa Kasamatsu ramah

"Sore, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai,"sahut Kuroko

"Hm, sore juga. Lho, Kise, tumben kamu membawa senpaimu kemari?"tanya Kagami

Kasamatsu langsung duduk disebelah Kagami, sedangkan Kise duduk disebelah Kuroko yang tengah menyesap milkshakenya.

"Dia habis bikin gempa di gym kami saat latihan,"jawab Kasamatsu sambil minum soft drink-nya dengan wajah pokerface sambil menatap Kise. Dengan tatapan 'ini-salahmu'

"Hidoi-ssu! Kasamatsu-senpai yang menendangku duluan dari belakang! Aku kan tak punya salah apa-apa pada senpai!"gerutu Kise sambil membela diri. Kali ini suaranya tidak terlalu keras mengingat dia sudah membuat gempa di gym tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa Kasamatsu-senpai menendangmu Kise-kun?"tanya Kuroko

"Dia bilang karena iseng-ssu! Terus dia bilang aku ini enak kalau ditendang-ssu1 jahat sekali-ssu!"jawab Kise sambil merengek dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Kasamatsu, kau kejam juga padanya ya,"ujar Kagami agak jawdrop pada Kasamatsu

"Hei, aku ini senpaimu. Hormatilah senpaimu ini,"balas Kasamatsu

"Kembarannya Hyuuga-senpai nih,"batin Kuroko dan Kagami

"Ne, Kurokocchi memangnya sudah punya orang yang disukai-ssu?"tanya Kise tiba-tiba mengubah topic pembicaraan seratus delapan puluh derajat dan sukses membuat Kasamatsu dan Kagami kaget.

"Kok tiba-tiba nanya, Kise-kun?"tanya Kuroko balik

"Habis, kemarin-kemarin kamu sudah punya tipe cewek yang kamu suka-ssu. Jadi, gimana? Ada atau tidak?"tanya Kise makin antusias kayak kepalanya sedang konslet.

"Hmm, tidak ada kalau sekarang,"jawab Kuroko datar

"Heeh? Kenapa-ssu?"tanya Kise heran

"Kalau di Kurobasu ada adegan percintaan, nanti genrenya beda lagi tau! Bukannya shonen, malah jadi shoujo,"sahut Kagami

"Aku setuju dengan Kagami-kun. Pikirkan juga dong genrenya yang nanti terancam berubah,"ucap Kasamatsu

"Memangnya kenapa Kise-kun?"tanya Kuroko

"Ah, ngga apa-apa kok ssu. Hehehe…"cengirnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Memangnya tipe cewekmu seperti apa, Kise?"tanya Kasamatsu

Hening…..

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya ssu?"ucap Kise risih karena ketiga orang di dekatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Jawab saja, Kise-kun. Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu,"ujar Kuroko sambil menyikut sedikit ke Kise.

"Ah, eh? Ettoo…..tipe cewek kesukaanku ya? Aku suka yang berambut panjang dan halus, mempunyai sosok yang anggun, namun lemah lembut. Ah! Aku juga suka yang agak tsundere seperti Midorimacchi. Soalnya, kalau digoda reaksinya macam-macam ssu! Hehehehe…."jelas Kise dengan wajah agak merona.

'Mesum…' batin Kagami, Kasamatsu, dan Kuroko.

"Eee….anoo…kalian kenapa?"tanya Kise jawdrop

"Kise, kau benar-benar puber ya…"ucap Kasamatsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise

"Apa maksudmu, senpai?"tanya Kise

"Ngga apa-apa.."

"Aaa..beritahu aku ssu!"rajuknya memelas. Kepo.

Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka dengan adegan Kasamatsu dan Kise yang terbilang tidak elit.

**TBC~**

**Kise: heee? Kenapa cuma segitu ssu?**

**Kisa; kamu ini. Sudah kupanjang-panjangi masih protes hah? Capek tau bikinnya!**

**Kise: demo…**

**Kisa: (keluarin cutter dan mendorong pisaunya pelan-pelan) apa? Mau ngelawan? Cutterku nanti mengulitimu lho…**

**Kise: ampun ssu…(sembah sujud)**

**Kagami dan Kuroko: Mind to RnR?**


	4. Fourth! Midorima Shintarou

**Wah, udah chapter keempat nih. Padahal baru sehari posting udah ada yang review makasih bangeet. Padahal ini fict kurobasu yang pertema ssu...**

**Kise: makasih sudah baca ssuu! *peluk kisa**

**Kisa:sesaaak-**

**Kise:woa! Maaf,ssu! Ne, daijoubu ka? **

**Kisa:daijoubu desu**

**Kuroko:Kisa-san, jawab review dulu untuk reviewer kita**

**Kisa: ha'iiii...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk psychoarea: wah, himuroaholic nih *plak! Tapi aq masih belum nonton yang season 2, jadi sabar aja yaaa. Kalo ngga, kamu kasih tau aku lewat pm, dia tuh sifatnya bagaimana. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia temannya Kagami waktu di Amerika**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk : itu masih rahasia. Rahasianya itu juga absolut revo! Hahahahaha *ditancepin gunting**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Retatsu Namikaze: hmm, kayaknya iya (?). Maklum, artis ceritanya. Jadi, dia tau kalo ada pairing dia sama Kuroko. Dan itu favoriteku setelah pairing KamuixFuuma dari fandom bawah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**justweirdo: udah lanjut nih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yacchan: ada kah? Aku ga tau, kalau pu official photobook kan bahasa Jepang tuh. Jadi malas baca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aomine Tetsuya: Maaf, typo emang ada dikit karena ngetik di tab itu agak susah. Jadi, maklumilah. Soal Kise, ceritanya dia itu muncul tiba-tiba saat Kagami ditanyain sama Kuroko. Nah, pas Kuroko bilang kalau Kagami cemburu dia langsung teriak pake toak disamping telinga Kagami. Nah, saking kagetnya dia, dia jadi tuli seketika. Gimana mau teriak wong Kise teriak pake toak kok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**InfiKiss: saking normal dan datarnya dia yaah, kayak gitu. Baca sendiri setelah inu. Untuk Akashi, saya belakangi dulu biar greget. Because the last is beauty and absolute revo! *digampargunting/lo pikir iklan ape?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LollyettaClark: Akashi belakangan biar greget. Hehehehe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** : udah lanjut nih. Akashi belakangan yaaa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LeoniaOtaku: minta dunks fotonyaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, sudah dibalas semua kan reviewnya? Ayo kita lanjut untuk sesi membaca fanfict ini oleh para readers sekalian. Oke?**

**All:Oookee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

**Fourth! Midorima Shintarou**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dikasurnya seraya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu, ia mengambil kacamatanya dan mengaktifkan smartphone miliknya dan menyalakannya. Dan seperti biasa, menyetel siaran oha asa hari ini. Mari kita dengarkan siarannya hari ini.

"Yayayaya! Oha asa hadir kembali dalam menghadirkan siaran peruntungan hari ini! Ayo ayo! Semangat! Nah, peruntungan pertama hari ini adalaaahhhh...Cancer! Selamat ya! Lucky itemmu hari ini adalah gantungan ponsel berbentuk semanggi warna hijau! Semoga harimu menjadi lucky hari ini!"

Oke. Itulah siaran paling berisik menurut author, tapi tidak menurut Midorima. Pemuda ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas peruntungannya hari ini. "Oha asa tak pernah salah, ..."gumamnya sambil menghela nafas lega sambil senyum sendiri.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk ganti baju dan sarapan. Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, ia memasang sebuah strap ponselnya yang berbentuk clover berwarna hijau terang yang dulu ia pernah beli untuk lucky itemnya waktu itu. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Disana sudah ada adik perempuannya yang masih SMP kelas dua bersama ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan.

"Oh! Pagi, Shintarou"sapa ibunya hangat sambil memegang wajan yang isinya telur dadar gulung.

"Pagi, aniki (kakak)!"sapa adiknya menyusul.

"Pagi.."jawab Shintarou lalu ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Oya, kak. Hari Sabtu ini aku ada pertandingan basket putri antar SMP lho!"ujar adiknya tersenyum antusias

"Oya? Lawan siapa?"tanya Midorima mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan adiknya yang juga merupakan anggota basket di sekolahnya.

"Teikou lawan Horitsuba, kak. Kudengar murid-murid disana cukup hebat dalam basket meski itu basket putri"jawab adiknya yang merupakan siswi SMP Teikou, sekolahnya dulu.

"Hmm...kalau begitu berjuanglah"ucap Midorima sambil mengelus pelan rambut hijau adiknya yang panjang dan halus itu. Adiknya sendiri hanya tersipu malu, lalu menepis pelan tangan kakaknya itu dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-iya...aku akan berjuang..."ucapnya gugup. Ternyata virusnya Midorima tertular adiknya, yakni virus tsundere. Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya yang sangat manis ini. Tunggu...Midorima tersenyum? Terus adiknya manis? Ternyata selain tsundere, Midorima juga sister complex yaa.

Oke, selesai makan ia membawa kotak bekal yang tadi disiapkan ibunya dan berpamitan pergi ke sekolah bersama adiknya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

-skip jalan ke sekolah-

"Ohayoooouuu, Shin-chan!"sapa seorang pemuda yang julukannya 'Mata Elang dari Shuutoku'.

"Hm, ohayou, Takao"sahut Midorima malas. Biasa, tsundere akut-ups!

"Ne, Shin-chan. Hari ini kamu kenapa? Keliatannya senang banget,"tanya Takao sambil menyikut lengan Midorima

"Bukan apa-apa"ucap Midorima tak acuh

"Hee, beneran nih? Kupikir kamu lagi kasmaran gimanaa gitu,"sahut Takao lalu duduk dibangkunya.

"Ha?"sahut Midorima sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Namun sayang, dia dikacangi.

.

-skip time-

.

Istirahat makan siang...

"Itadakimasu!"ucap Takao sambil membuka bekalnya

"Itadakimasu"ucap Midorima menyusul

"Woa! Enak banget kayaknya tuh"ujar Takao sambil berdecak kagum melihat isi kotak bekal Midorima

Mau tau isinya?

Isinya: wortel kukus dipotong memanjang, brokoli, telur dadar gulung, nugget ayam, tomat ceri yang disate (karena author ga ngerti gimana jelasinnya), dan telur puyuh rebus.

Udah gitu aja? Terus dimana enaknya?

Tanyakan pada yang Maha Kuasa *dilempar lucky item. Midorima: Oi! Mana nasinya, nanodayo?!

Oya, lupa. Tentunya ada nasi di dalamnya, masa' makan bekal ngga ada nasinya sih? *author dicincang dibikin lemper

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tukeran dong telur dadarmu dengan kentang milikku..."ucap Takao sambil mengambil telur dadar gulung milik Midorima.

"O-oi!"

"Sudahlah, nih kuganti dengan kentangku,"ucap Takao sambil memberikan kentangnya. Sedangkan Midorima hanya diam tak bisa membalas Takao. Dalam hal apapun dia memang selalu kalah kalau berurusan dengannya.

"Oya, Shin-chan. Nanti sore kamu langsung pulang atau makan dulu?"tanya Takao sambil memakan bekalnya

"Langsung pulang,"jawabnya singkat

"Hee? Gimana kalau hari ini ke Maji Burger aja dulu? Aku lagi ingin makan disana,"ujar Takao

"Terus aku harus temani kamu gitu?"tanya Midorima

"Ya lah"

"Dua orang bajingan pergi ke restoran berduaan...huh, aku jadi mual.."sahut Midorima sambil memakan wortelnya

"Kenapa kamu jahat sekali, Shin-chan! Padahal aku ingin pergi bersamamu!"jerit Takao tidak jelas

"Itu sih deritamu,"sahutnya cuek

"Hidoiiiii!"tangisnya ketularan Kise

'Ada Kise kedua disini' batin Midorima

.

-skip time-

.

Akhirnya, dengan segala perjuangan merajuk sang three shooter ini, Takao berhasil menyeret Midorima untuk makan di Maji Burger. Kasihan, sabar yah...

"Ne, Shi-chan. Kamu mau pesan apa?"tanya Takao

"Hmm, Premium burger dengan cola dan kentang goreng. Itu saja deh,"ucapnya memesan makanannya

"Yosh! Oke, kalau begitu aku dua cheese burger dengan white float dan kentang goreng yaaa!"ujar Takao

Setelah mereka mendapat makanannya, mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan lagi-lagi adegan yang sama pun terjadi. Dari jauh, Takao melihat empat orang duduk di sebelah jendela yang menghadap jalan raya. Dan tak salah lagi, disana ada pemuda rambut biru langit, merah tua, pirang, dan hitam sedang berbicara dengan asyiknya. Dan mata Takao langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang berambut hitam yang alis matanya tebal dan tegas.

"Ne, Shin-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka?"tanya Takao sambil menunjuk tempat duduk empat orang yang dibicarakan tadi.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Aah! Kau yang namanya Kasamatsu dari Kaijou itu kan?"tanya Takao langsung tancap gas ke tempat duduk empat orang tadi tanpa mempedulikan Midorima yang masih mematung atau mau jadi patung di tempat.

"I-iya, darimana kamu tahu?"tanya Kasamatsu heran

"Kamu kan pernah muncul di majalah bulanan olahraga nasional! Kamu muncul sebagai point guard yang kuat lho. Eh, gimana kalau kita duduk di sini saja, aku ingin ngobrol denganmu,"cerocosnya lalu mengajak Kasamatsu ke tempat duduk lain.

Hasilnya...

.

.

.

.

"Hei kenapa kita harus mengulang episode 15 waktu Seirin sudah mengalahkan Shuutoku-ssu? Aku jadi agak mual mengingatnya-ssu,"ujar Kise agak canggung mengingat episode itu merupakan episode terabsurd sepanjang masa.

"Salahkan author yang membuat kita seperti ini, nanodayo"sahut Midorima sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya -maklum pesek, ups!-

(author: kalau aku ngga bikin, kalian mau jadi apa hah? Aku punya kekuasaan penuh di fict ini)

(All: hai')

(author: lanjut sana!)

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Dimana Midorima duduk bersama Kuroko, Kise, dan Kagami. Sedangkan Takao dan Kasamatsu berada di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka berempat. Dan jangan salahkan Oha Asa tentang lucky item yang ia bawa hari ini, salah sendiri kenapa kamu mau saja membawanya seakan tanpa lucky item hidupmu akan sial terus.

"Kuso, nanodayo. Aku benci mengulang episode yang menurutku paling absurd, nanodayo"rutuknya sambil membuka bungkus burgernya

"Sudahlah, Midorimacchi. Tak usah terlalu keras berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula apa sih ruginya bertemu dengan teman lama?"ujar Kise

"Ruginya adalah aku harus ketemu kamu yang berisiknya minta disumpel. Kau tau telingaku sakit kalau kamu teriak-teriak kayak monyet kesurupan, nanodayo"balas Midorima ketus sambil pasang pokerface.

"Huweee! Midorimacchi jahat-ssu! Dia membenciku-ssu!"isak Kise nangis buaya sambil meluk Kuroko

"Ki..se...kun...se..s...hak...aakh..."

-skip sebentar. Pertolongan pertama sedang diberikan pada Kuroko-

.

.

.

''Ne, Midorimacchi. Kira-kira sekarang ada cewek yang kamu taksir tidak?''tanya Kise

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Midorima yang tengah minum cola jadi keselek. Sedangkan Kagami yang berada disebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Kasihan sekali kau, Midorima.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakannya tiba-tiba?"sahut Midorima disela-sela batuknya

"Soalnya, selama kita muncul di anime ngga ada cewek yang terlihat mau naksir sama kita. Lagipula kalau pun ada itupun hanya ada Momoicchi yang suka sama Kurokocchi ssu.."ujar sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Karena kalau ada beneran nanti genrenya terancam, Kise-kun"sahut Kuroko sambil menyeruput kembali vanilla shakenya.

"Hmm...untuk saat ini tidak ada. Karena aku masih harus fokus pada basketku,"ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot -dan lagi-lagi karena pesek, ups!.

"Kalau belum ada setidaknya kamu kan ada punya tipe cewek kesukaanmu kan?"tanya Kagami giliran memanasi Midorima -bukan nasi dipanasi lho ya-

"Aku ingin mendengarnya Midorima-kun. Cewek kesukaanmu seperti apa?"tanya Kuroko

Hening. Hening. Hening...

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, nanodayo?"tanya Midorima agak risih

"Sudahlah, Shin-chaan. Jawab saja...lagipula ngga perlu takut image kita rusak kalau kita sudah bukan pairing lagi di doujin yaoi"ujar Takao.

"Diam kau, Bakao!"seru Midorima

"Ternyata disamping alim, ternyata kamu juga baca doujin yaoi ya, Midorima-kun,"ucap Kuroko

"Kuroko, tolong hentikan itu. Bukannya pairingmu juga banyak? Selain dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang menjadi pairingmu, Kagami pun juga masuk pairing favorit bukan, nanodayo?"ucap Midorima jawdrop

"Kok kamu tahu?"tanya Takao

"Teman-teman cewek kelasku ribut soal itu. Dan sering ditanyain hubunganku denganmu itu beneran apa tidak, nanodayo. Dan aku selalu berusaha menghidari sejuta pertanyaan yang sama dan membuatku mual,"ujar Midorima sambik menyesap colanya.

"Aaah, sudah sudah! Midorimacchi jadi ngga bisa jawab nih ssu! Padahal aku penasaran dengan tipe cewek kesukaan Midorimacchi, ssu! Ayo Midorimacchi! Jawab saja!"ujar Kise menghentikan pembicaraan berbau doujin yaoi.

Semua kembali diam dan menunggu jawaban Midorima. Midorima berdeham sebentar. Lalu memulai pembicaraannya...

"Uhmm...bagaimana ya? Aku suka wanita yang lebih tua dariku, beda umurnya antara 2-5 tahun dariku. Aku suka yang tipikalnya alim, cerdas, dan dewasa. Karena pikirannya yang dewasa bisa meyakinkanku untuk bisa berhubungan dengannya tanpa harus terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan,"jelas Midorima dengan wajah merona merah.

Midorima kalau merona imut sekali, batin semuanya.

"Yang tentunya tidak tsundere seperti Shin-chaan,"tambah Takao.

"Diam saja kau, BakaoTalk!"seru Midorima

Olokan baru, produk baru nih, tinggal nunggu peluncuran aplikasi BakaoTalk yang merupakan teman baru SimSimi itu. Dijamin sekali install bakal ketagihan untuk nistain Takao. Semua berpkiran sama seperti author.

"Realis sekali tipemu, Midorima-kun. Suka yang lebih tua wajar saja karena yang pikirannya paling dewasa diantara kita hanya Midorima-kun saja. Aku salut padamu, Midorima-kun,"komentar Kuroko.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku senang dengan komentarmu, Kuroko."ucap Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

Midorima benar-benar manis ya, batin semua termasuk author.

**To be continued...**

**Bagaimana? Tambah ngga jelas ya? Aku aja merasa seperti itu lho. #dilemparluckyitem**

**Midorima: darimana kamu tahu tipe cewek kesukaanku?**

**Kisa: aku nanya di grup facebook. Ada yang membrerikan alamat website yang memuat tentang segala hal tentang kalian termasuk tipe cewek kesukaan kalian. Karena mepet ide, kubacalah profil tentang kalian dan dapatlah tipe cewek kesukaan kalian menurut wawancara dengan Tadatoshi-sensei. Hasilnya, kamu suka cewek yang lebih tua dari kamu karena tau kamu itu lebih dewasa diantara semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai.**

**Midorima: (speechless)...**

**Akashi: kapan giliranku?**

**Kisa: oh, kebetulan sekali kamu disini Akashi-kun. Sudah banyak yang nanyain dan request ke aku dan kebanyakan minta bikin fict tentang kamu. Selanjutnya kamu yang bakal muncul, tapi settingnya beda. Ngga apa-apa ya?**

**Akashi: memang settingnya bagaimana?**

**Kisa: settingnya waktu kamu masih SMP. Maaf, soalnya aku belum nonton anime kalian yang season dua. Mencarinya susah banget tau. Sabar ya...**

**Akashi: (keluarin gunting)**

**Kisa: (keluarin cutter) kayaknya bakal perang bentar deh. Woi triple K (Kagami, Kise, Kuroko) tutup fictnya!**

**Triple K (Kagami, Kise, Kuroko): Mind to RnR?**

**Midorima: benar-benar berisik, nanodayo.**


	5. Fifth! Akashi Seijuurou

**Minnacchi, kembali ke kisafuuma. Bagaimana? Masih semangat baca? Kalo iya, ayo lanjut mang! Berdasarkan hasil polling tadi, ternyata banyak yang minta bikinin fict tipe pacar Akashi untuk chapter ini. Hahaha, do'amu terkabulkan Akashi.**

**Akashi: Ya, karena aku selalu menang dan benar. Maka sudah pasti aku yang akan muncul kali ini. **

**Kuroko: daripada kelamaan komen, lebih baik jawab review dari para pembaca sekarang.**

**Akashi: kau memerintahku, Kuroko?**

**Kisa: (geplakin kepala Akashi pake cobek) udah, lanjut aja Kuroko. Biar dia kularutkan di sungai Mahakam aja. (plung!) (Akashi larut ke sungai Mahakam)**

**Kagami: baru kali ini aku lihat dia dinistain author (jawdrop).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VilettaOnyxLV: makasih sarannya, nanti kucoba.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**psychoarea: nanti tunggu peluncuran aplikasi BakaoTalk. Pokok'e dia temennya simsimi. Oke, lanjut!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ainanrmh: oh, jadi kamu Aomine Tetsuya toh. Kok ganti nama? Chapter ini Akashi yaa. Sesuai polling ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**justweirdo: sama aja, doamu terkabulkan. Ini giliran Akashi. Ya, saya usahakan cepet update kalo ada yang menyediakan pelumas jempol karena saya ngetik di tab emak saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UseMyImagination: wah, ngebut baca, hati-hati ditilang! *plak!**

**Kuroko: ini bukan jalan raya Kisa-san. **

**Iya, iya ngerti kok. Soal mereka homo atau ga, itu masih dipertanyakan karena ceritanya mereka tuh artis yang juga iseng nyari doujin yaoi. Alhasil mereka nemu tuh doujin dan jadilah pembicaraan absurd seputar doujin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kuroko4ever: makasih. Ikut polling ya untuk mengetahui giliran selanjutnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**orang random: Mido emang tsundere dari sananya**

**Midorima: siapa yang kau bilang tsundere nanodayo?!**

**Ya kamu. Kalo beneran ya bagus, nistain aja tuh BakaoTalk tiap hari. Soal Aomine, bentar dulu deh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah kan?**

**All: UDAAAH**

**Oke, langsung saja ke Tee Kaa Pe!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

**Fifth! Akashi Seijuurou**

Pagi itu, cuaca cukup cerah. Apalagi mengingat kalau itu hari Minggu, pastinya bawaan orang-orang itu maunya jalan-jalan, jogging, main basketball street, main sama anjing, mandiin kambing (?), buang hajat (?), aerobik, dan kawan-kawannya. Dan yang diberi tanda tanya tadi abaikan saja karena kalian pasti ketawa dan tidak fokus lagi dengan cerita.

Nah, mari kita tengok tokoh kita satu ini. Rambut merah dan mata heterokrom kanan merah dan kiri kuning, atas jidat, bawah hidung, bawahnya lagi mulut, bawahnya lagi dagu, lalu leher, pundak, lutut, kaki, lutut, kaki...Lho kok? Ya sudah, abaikan sajalah, makin absurd penjelasannya. Tahu siapa ini? Ya, benar. Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten Teikou yang sekarang sedang banyak penggemarnya ini tengah berdandan di depan cerminnya.

Dandan? Memangnya mau kemana? Ooh, rupanya dia sudah ada janjian dengan teman -kencan-nya yang bernama Reo, yang diputer, dijilat, lalu dicelupin itu. *Reo: itu OREO!

Oh, salah ya? Maaf ya, maklum author sedang konslet ceritanya *digebuki Reo.

Oke oke, kembali ke cerita. Akashi sekarang sedang mengoleskan minyak rambut dan membuat style rambutnya sekeren mungkin dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri untuk seterusnya.

Lalu, bajunya? Simpel, kaos hitam agak ketat dengan lengan 3/4 (batas siku bawah), celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu snikers hitam dengan sol (alas sepatu) berwarna putih. Dah, selesai kan. Cukup seksi dimata kalian yang sedang membayangkannya.

Nah, selesai berdandan ia meraih iPhone miliknya yang terbalut skin warna merah pula. Ia cek akun Line miliknya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan teman -kencan-nya ini.

Reo: aku sudah sampai di taman kota. Jangan lama-lama.

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalasnya.

Akashi: oke, tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana.

Send.

Akashi segera memasukkan iPhone dan dompetnya ke saku jeansnya yang cukup besar dan memasang jam tangan silver di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lalu, ia pun pergi dari rumahnya menuju taman kota. Dengan jalan kaki tentunya *digunting.

-di taman kota-

"Akashi lama banget sih. Katanya cepet? Dandan dulu kah dia?"gerutu pemuda berambut hitam dan sebahu itu.

Reo Mibuchi, pemuda tinggi ini terlihat seperti model mengingat wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan. Apalagi baju yang ia pakai sekarang juga cukup menarik perhatian banyak wanita. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengenakan baju kaos yang bagian lehernya cenderung lebar hingga menampakkan bahu kirinya yang terekspos, namun untung dia memakai singlet kaos warna hitam sebagai dalamnnya, lalu celana jeans biru kehitaman yang ketat, dan sepatu boots hitam pendek menutupi mata kakinya.

Siapa kira seorang pemain basket ternyata memiliki selera fashion layaknya Kise? Padahal dia juga bukan seorang model, tapi author sengaja menggambarkannya seperti ini mengingat ia punya fotonya yang seperti yang dijabarkan tadi.

Nah, sesaat setelah ia menggerutu tadi, pemuda yang ia tunggu pun datang.

"Akashiiii!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Akashi yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menghampiri Reo. Semua tatapan kagum tertuju pada mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Dua black shirt ini begitu tampan dimata mereka semua yang menatapnya, terutama Akashi yang memiliki tatapan yang tajam yang dapat wanita manapun pingsan ditempat. Author tidak masuk hitungan di dalamnya.

"Tumben kamu lebih awal dariku, Reo'' ucap Akashi dengan seringainya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup, itu saja''jawab Reo yang sukses mendapat jitakan langsung dikepala dari seorang Emperor.

"Huh, makasih. Jawabanmu cukup logis, Reo'' sahut Akashi.

"Uuuh...iyaa..."

"Nah, kita cari makan dulu yu,"ujar Akashi.

"Makan dimana ?"tanya Reo.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan di warung okonomiyaki langgananku? Disana menyediakan okonomiyaki yang cukup enak lho,"jawab Akashi.

"Huh...oke.."

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat ketemuan mereka dan berjalan menuju warung okonomiyaki yang dimaksud Akashi.

-skip time-

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di warung okonomiyaki yang dimaksud Akashi. Mereka masuk ke dalam warung dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Seorang pelayan warung menoleh ke arah mereka, lalu seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah ketika si pelayan melihat Akashi.

"Aah! Seijuurou!"seru si pelayan.

Akashi dan Reo menoleh. "Oh, Tanaka-san.."ucap Akashi lalu menghampiri si pelayan yang bernama Tanaka.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu, nak. Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?"tanya Pak Tanaka sambil, mengelap meja.

"Baik saja, Tanaka-san. Umm...saya sedang mencari tempat duduk nih, ada yang kosong?"jawab Akashi.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau disana saja? Biasanya kamu dan Ayahmu suka yang beralaskan tatami,''ucap Pak Tanaka sambil menunjuk ke meja yang tengah kosong.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tanaka-san''ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ya, silahkan duduk dulu. Akan kuambilkan buku menunya dulu ya,"ucap Pak Tanaka lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, sementara Akashi dan Reo pergi menuju meja pelanggan yang dimana berada diatas panggung dan beralaskan tatami.

Di warung okonomiyaki pelanggan bisa memilih tempat yang mereka suka, ada meja pelanggan biasa yang terdiri dari satu meja dan empat kursi, atau diatas panggung yang beralaskan tatami atau karpet dan mempunyai meja untuk empat pelanggan dan sebagai ganti kursinya pelanggan dapat duduk leseh karena panggung tersebut beralaskan tatami yang nyaman untuk diduduki.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, pelayan yang tadi menyapa mereka pun datang dengan membawa buku menu. Mereka memesan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pelayan tadi mengenalmu, Akashi,"ujar Reo.

"Tanaka-san itu adalah teman Ayahku waktu SMA. Ayahku pernah cerita kalau warung okonomiyaki miliknya ini pernah nyaris bangkrut, tapi mengingat ia adalah sahabat Ayah, maka ia dibantu dana oleh Ayahku secara sukarela. Ia tak bisa melupakan jasa Ayahku yang pernah menolongnya. Jadi, tiap keluargaku makan disini kami sering diperlakukan layaknya pelanggan VIP. Sebenarnya kami menolak diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi beliau memaksa untuk berhutang budi pada kami. Dan jadinya yah, kayak gini,''jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Wow, cerita yang mengharukan. Aku salut sama Ayahmu, Akashi,''ujar Reo.

"Jadi sama aku ngga gitu?''tanya Akashi dengan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak juga...hahaha.."jawab Reo gugup. Ingat, jangan macam-macam sama Akashi kalau kamu masih ingin hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah dua orang tinggi ke dalam warung. Namun, sebelumnya ada suara kejeduk keluar dari pemuda berambut ungu yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik.

"Aduh, Muro-chin. Pintunya kependekan, tolongi dong,"ucap pemuda itu.

"Kamunya yang ketinggian, Atsushi,''sanggah temannya yang berambut hitam yang poninya disisir ke kiri dan menutupi mata kirinya.

Semua mata pelanggan yang sebenarnya masih sedikit itu pun menatap horror ke pemuda yang bernama Murasakibara itu. Tak terkecuali Akashi dan Reo. Bagi mereka Murasakibara itu Titan ungu nyasar, tapi tidak untuk Akashi. Dia tetap mengangapnya sebagai mantan budaknya waktu masih di Teikou.

Himuro dan Murasakibara mengedarkan pandangan mereka untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sampai pada akhirnya terhenti ketika pemuda ungu itu melihat Akashi.

''Oh, Akachiin!''serunya lalu menghampiri Akashi dan Reo.

''Hai, Atsushi. Lama tak jumpa,''ucap Akashi tersenyum simpul pada Atsushi-kita pakai nama ini saja karena tau namanya itu panjang banget.

''Aku kangen, Akachiin.''rengek Atsushi sambil merangkul Akashi sampai kelihatan nyaris tenggelam -dikelekin- dalam rangkulan Atsushi.

''Oya, Reo. Ini temanku waktu SMP, Murasakibara Atsushi. Atsushi, ini Reo partnerku,''ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk Reo.

''Reo Mibuchi, salam kenal''ucap Reo.

''Salam kenal, Reochin. Oya, disebelahmu itu partnerku, Murochin,''ucap Murasakibara.

''Himuro Tatsuya, senang berkenalan, Reo-san,''ucap Himuro sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Reo menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membalas jabat tangan.

Setelah itu, seorang pelayan kembali menghampiri mereka dan membawakan buku menu untuk Atsushi dan Himuro. Untuk beberapa saat mereka memesan makanan, lalu sang pelayan kembali untuk mengantar pesanan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah dua orang pemuda berambut merah gelap dan baby blue. Akashi langsung teralih pandangannya pada pemuda berambut baby blue tadi.

''Tetsuya...''panggil Akashi.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh padanya, "Ah, lama tak jumpa, Akashi-kun,''ucap Kuroko sopan.

"Kurochiin, sini sini..."ucap Atsushi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Taiga?"panggil Himuro.

"Are? Tatsuya?"sahut Kagami.

"Ayo, Kagami-kun. Kita gabung saja dengan yang lain,"ucap Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk dan mengikuti Kuroko.

Kini lengkap sudah mereka berenam, disisi kiri berderet Kagami, Himuro, dan Reo, sedangkan disisi kanan berderet Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Akashi ditengahnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun,"ucap Kuroko.

"Aku kangen Kurochiin..."ucap Atsushi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tetsuya,"sapa Akashi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oya, sekaligus mau kukenalkan. Ini Reo, partnerku,"ucap Akashi.

"Reo Mibuchi, salam kenal, umm..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal,"ucap Kuroko.

"Reo-san, ini Kagami Taiga. Teman sepermainanku waktu di Amerika,"ucap Himuro sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga...err, desu''ucap Kagami.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Si pelayan memberi beberapa mangkuk adonan okonomiyaki lalu memasakkannya untuk mereka. Sekedar informasi mengenai warung okonomiyaki, terkadang ada juga warung yang dimana si pelayan memasakkan okonomiyaki untuk pelanggan secara langsung di meja penggorengan si pelanggan. Dan ada juga warung okonomiyaki yang memberi kebebasan pada pelanggan untuk memasak sendiri okonomiyaki mereka.

Setelah si pelayan memasakkan okonomiyaki pesanan mereka, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan mereka di sela-sela makan mereka.

"Kalian tumben ke Kyoto, Tetsuya. Ada hal apa kalian ke sini?"tanya Akashi.

"Umm, kita kebetulan ada menang undian pas berbelanja di Maji Burger tempat kita biasa makan. Nah, kebetulan disana sedang merayakan ulang tahun Maji Burger yang ke-49, dan mereka akan mendapatkan kupon undian tiap membeli paket makan apa saja. Dan hebatnya, Kagami-kun mendapatkan kupon undian yang cukup banyak mengingat dialah yang sering membeli burger yang paling banyak. Dan akhirnya, dia menang undian dengan mendapat tiket gratis untuk dua orang untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Dan orang yang ia ajak adalah aku,"jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

'Seorang Kagami Taiga mengajak seorang pemuda innocent untuk berlibur ke Kyoto berdua dengannya itu suatu hal yang perlu dicurigakan,'batin semua minus Kuroko.

"Ano...maaf, kalian kenapa?"tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tetsuya,"jawab Akashi dengan senyum lebarnya sambil mengusap rambut Kuroko.

"Kuroko..."panggil Kagami.

"Apa?"sahut Kuroko.

Lalu Kagami memberi isyarat mata 'tanyakan-cewek-kesukaan-Akashi-sesuai-misi-author'. Mengerti maksud Kagami, kini Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sudah punya perempuan yang kamu suka sekarang?"tanya Kuroko.

Seketika saja semua tersedak dari makannya minus Atsushi dan Akashi. Akashi terdiam sebentar. Berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

Semua menahan nafas menunggu jawaban si kapten yang sangarnya membahana. Siapa coba yang berani menanyakan hal sepele selain basket kapada si Emperor Eyes? Ini sih sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri. Yah, kalau Kuroko mungkin masih dipertanyakan apakah ia selamat atau tidak dari terjangan Emperor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum kayaknya,"jawab Akashi pada akhirnya. Tapi sepertinya yang mendengar jawaban itu malah nyaris pingsan ditempat. Lihat saja Reo, dia nyaris memuntahkan okonomiyaki miliknya kalau saja Himuro tak segera menolongnya. Kagami malah terpaksa menelan okonomiyaki yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan susah kali payah sama dengan tersedak.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Tetsuya?"tanya Akashi kalem.

"Soalnya selama kita muncul tak pernah ada perempuan yang naksir pada anggota basket kita. Itu belum dihitung dengan keberadaannya Momoi-san,"ucap Kuroko sambil menyantap okonomiyaki miliknya.

"Memangnya kamu sudah ada punya cewek yang kamu taksir, Kurochin?"tanya Atsushi.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah punya tipeku sendiri,"jawab Kuroko.

"Seperti apa tipemu?" tanya Himuro.

"Silahkan baca chapter pertama fict ini,"ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan ponselnya yang memuat cerita bab pertama mengenai tipe pacar Kuroko.

Hening lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai. Akashi menutup ponsel biru itu dan mengembalikannya pada Kuroko. Reaksinya saat membaca itu sebenarnya cukup kaget, tapi dibuat kalem untuk menjaga imejnya.

"Kalau Kuroko sudah punya tipenya, lalu tipe cewekmu seperti apa Akashi?"tanya Himuro.

"Tipe cewekku? Hmm..."

Akashi berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

Semua makanan sudah habis, tinggal menunggu jawaban keluar dari seorang Akashi saja kita tunggu. Durasi kepanjangan bikin reader penasaran. Tolong dipercepat.

"Tipeku yaa, aku suka yang penurut dan takut padaku. Tsundere juga boleh, pada dasarnya aku suka mengerjai orang dan melihat reaksinya yang macam-macam. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau ada yang bisa menyamaiku, 11:12 lah, karena aku menganggap itu adalah tantangan buatku untuk menaklukan cewek itu. Aku suka yang berambut pendek sebahu dan halus karena aku akan menggodanya dengan memainkan rambutnya itu. Sudah itu saja,"jelas Akashi yang seketika membuat semuanya ternganga minus Atsushi dan Kuroko.

"Tinggi badannya bagaimana?"tanya Kuroko.

"Yang jelas lebih pendek dariku,"jawab Akashi singkat.

Hening...

'Apalah arti doujin AkaKuro dengan segala pair yang ada diciptakan kalau dia sudah punya tipe cewek yang dia suka?'batin Kuroko dan Kagami yang ternyata sama-sama pernah baca doujin pair AkaKuro.

"Tapi, kalau pun aku sampai tidak mendapatkan cewek yang kusuka aku akan tetap setia padamu, Tetsuya,"tambah Akashi dengan menggoda Kurokonyang berada disebelahnya.

Sedangkan yang digoda hanya memunculkan semburat merah tipis di wajahya. Hah? Kuroko merona? Ternyata percuma saja kali ya punya tipe cewek kesukaan, tapi ujung-ujungnya homo juga.

**To be continued...**

**Bagaimana? Greget, garing, jayus? Kalo iya, sama dong #gubrak!**

**Akashi: kok malah begitu ya tipe cewekku?**

**Kisa: sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau tipe cewekmu itu 11:12 sama kamu, hanya saja mengingat banyaknya pairmu dengan OC di ffn, jadi kusimpulkan seperti itu.**

**Akashi: (speechless)**

**Kisa: kita tunggu reaksinya minggu depan oke? Oya, untuk para readers sekalian tolong ikut polling ya setelah baca ini. Sekarang lagi imbangnya angka polling antara Aomine dan Atsushi nih, ayo dipilih siapa yang akan muncul selanjutnyaa? Ditunggu pollingnya lho.**

**Kuroko: mohon dipolling ya, reader-san. Akhir kata, Mind to RnR? *wink! **


	6. Sixth! Aomine Daiki plus Momoi Satsuki

**Minnacchi~ Selamat Tahun Baru 2014! Semoga tahun ini bisa menjadi lebih baik dari tahun lalu. Kemarin saya sempat berhenti sebentar karena harus ngebut ngetik cuma pake dua jempol di tab emak saya. Nah, karena jempol saya udah waras lagi jadi saya lanjut lagi nih fanfict, hehehe. *nanyalah?**

**Untuk chapter ini saya munculkan Aomine Daiki plus Momoi Satsuki ssu! Selamat yaaa..**

**Aomine: nggh…**

**Kenapa?**

**Aomine: ngga apa-apa. Males aja…**

**Kerjaanmu males mulu. Ntar kalo kerja ga bakal digaji lho.**

**Aomine: peduli kah?**

**Kalo ngga kerja entar ngga bisa beli majalah Mai-chan lagi lho.**

**Aomine: (mulai ngamuk)**

**Akashi: mereka sibuk dulu untuk perang dunia ketiga. Aku yang gantikan untuk balas review.**

**KARENA SAAT MENGETIK FANFICT INI AUTHOR TIDAK MELIHAT REVIEW READERS SEKALIAN, MAKA IA HANYA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FANFICT INI DAN SUDAH RELA BERSABAR UNTUK KELANJUTAN FANFICT INI. KAMI KELUARGA BESAR KUROKO NO BASUKE MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014.**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun kenapa teriak-teriak? Telingaku sakit.**

**Akashi: aku disuruh oleh Fuuma untuk membacakan pesannya.**

**Kise: TAPI NGGA USAH PAKE TOA' JUGA KALIII!**

**Akashi, Kuroko, Kagani: BERISIIIIK!**

**Midorima: perang keempat sedang berlangsung. Mending lanjut saja untuk readers sekalian untuk membaca.**

**Murasakibara: (nggiling makanan terus unlimited)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play' fanfiction by kisafuuma.**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have fun!**

**Sixth! Aomine Daiki plus Momoi Satsuki.**

Hari yang cerah, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Bawaannya bikin ngantuk. Ya seperti sekarang ini. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap -kurang terang- ini sedang tidur diatap sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki, si pecinta Horikita Mai dan juga merupakan penjabat power forward di klub basket SMP Teikou ini sedang menikmati tidur siangnya di atas atap sekolah.

Lalu, muncul dua sosok makhluk yang tengah mengendap-endap mendekatinya. Sedangkan yang didekati masih enak menikmati tidurnya. Nah, sudah sampai disisi Aomine dua makhluk ini mengambil ancang-ancang. Kita hitung ya..

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAAAAK! MIAAAAAAAW! (?)

"ADUOOOOOOH!"jerit Aomine sambil menahan beban yang ada diperutnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Ayo kita flashback.

**=FLASHBACK=**

"Duuh, Dai-chan kemana sih?"gusar Momoi yang sambil celingak-celinguk ke kelas lain. Disampingnya ada Akashi yang menemaninya.

"Daiki pasti ingin membolos latihan lagi. Kalau kena hukumanku baru tahu rasa dia,"ujar Akashi kalem.

Lalu, tak lama mereka berpapasan dengan Kise dan Kuroko yang baru saja balik dari kantin. Dibelakang mereka disusul oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara yang juga habis dari kantin.

"Tetsu-kuun, Kicchaaan, Midoriiin, Atsu-chaaan!"seru Momoi sambil menghampiri mereka berempat. Keempatnya menoleh berjamaah ke arah Momoi dan Akashi.

"Momoi-san, Akashi-kun. Ada apa?"tanya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Atsushi masih dengan snacknya. Kise kepo.

"Kalian ada melihat Daiki?"jawab Akashi disertai pertanyaan. Semua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ah! Aominecchi ya, tadi sebelum aku dan Kurokocchi ke kantin dia bilang dia mau ke atap untuk tidur siang. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencegah dia untuk tidak tidur, tapi dia ngotot dan tetap pergi ke atas atap,"jawab Kise polos. Semua menatap horror ke Kise, tapi tidak untuk Akashi. Dia langsung menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Ryota…"panggil Akashi.

"Ya? Apa, Akashicchi?"sahut Kise polos. Kalau sekarang ia punya telinga dan ekor anjing, mungkin sekarang ekornya sedang dikibas-kibaskan dengan cepat seperti mau dikasih makan sama tuannya.

"Sini dulu.."ucap Akashi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kise menurut, lalu berjalan ke arah Akashi dan menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Lalu Akashi merangkul pundak si pirang lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku ada tugas buatmu. Kamu dan Momoi nanti ke atap untuk membangunkan Aomine. Kalian datang pas dia tidur pulas. Lalu kalian dekati dan dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga kalian duduki tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Biar dia bisa merasakan hukumanku secara tak langsung darimu. Kalau kamu berhasil, nanti kukasih ''hadiah' oke?"bisik Akashi.

Nista.

Rencana nista itu langsung diserap sempurna oleh si pirang, lalu menyeringai lebar seperti halnya Akashi lakukan. "Siap, Akashicchi!"jawab Kise masih berbisik.

"Bagus, jalankan,"ucap Akashi lalu menepuk pundak Kise.

Semua yang tadi dibelakang (Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara) sudah meninggalkan TKP (Tempat Kejadian Pembisikkan) antara Kise dan Akashi. Momoi yang dari tadi melihat mereka berdua masih diam, tapi innernya fangirling karena melihat adegan KiAka secara live. Kise pun mendekatinya dan langsung berkata "Ayo, Momoicchi. Kita ke atap sekarang..."

"Eh? Mau apa?"tanya Momoi.

"Mau apalagi kalau bukan menyeret DAKIan itu ke Akashi?"ucap Kise dengan menekan kata yang dicetak kapital itu dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Yang diajak bukannya takut, tapi malah nambahin aura yanderenya.

"Ooh, mengerti maksudmu. Ayo deh kita ke atap sekarang,"sahut Momoi tak kalah yandere.

Lalu, mereka pun berjalan menuju atap tempat bersemayamnya AHOminECCHI yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Mereka sampai di atap dan mencari-cari sosok hitam ghaib yang dimaksud. Dan betul juga apa yang dikatakan si perfect copy ini, si dakian sedang tidur dengan pulasya diatap sekolah dengan berteduh dibawah menara drum air.

"Momoicchi, kita dekati dia diam-diam. Nanti kita akan menjatuhkan diri kita diatas tubuh Aominecchi dan duduk diatas badannya. Mengerti?"bisik Kise. Momoi mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka pun berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya maling mau mencuri ayam tetangga dan mendekati Aomine yang masih ngorok kayak kebo. "Ngoooor...khhh...ngooor..."Aomine ngorok. Dasar kebo, udah item, ngorok, HIDUP PULA.

'Ngeri. Nie orang kok bisa-bisanya ngorok kayak buto ijo? Mana bau lagi mulutnya! Asli dakian banget ni orang,'batin Kise mengutuk Aomine sambil menutup hidungnya.

Ia dan Momoi sudah pas berada disisi kiri kanan Aomine. Momoi memposisikan dirinya untuk berada di perut Aomine, sedangkan Kise berada dikedua kaki Aomine. Nah tinggal kita hitung lagi aja mereka untuk menjatuhkan diri bersamaan...

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

"CIAAAAAAAT!"

**=END OF FLASHBACK=**

BRUAAAAK! MIAAAAAAAW! (?)

"ADUOOOOOOH!"

Nah, seperti saat ini jadinya. Aomine tertindih oleh dua orang sekaligus yang beratnya sama saja dengan ketindih 100 kilogram karung beras siap angkut. Lalu, kok ada suara 'miaw'ya tadi. Oh, itu kucing yang kaget karena suara jatuh bersamaan yang diciptakan oleh Momoi dan Kise beserta jeritan Aomine yang seperti petir disiang hari.

"Hehehe...ternyata kamu disini rupanya, Dai-chan. Kamu membuatku dan Sei-chan keliling sekolah untuk mencarimu tahu!''hardik Momoi dengan aura yandere menguar dibalik wajahnya yang unyu itu.

"Berisik! Peduli kah aku kalo kamu keliling sekolah cuma buat nyari aku? Lagipula kenapa pula kalian menindihku?!"jerit Aomine sambil meronta-ronta berusaha untuk lepas.

"Tapi beda lagi kalo Momoicchi nyarinya bareng Akashicchi ssu...dasar ngga tahu diri,"ledek Kise sambil mencurutkan bibirnya.

"Dengan kata lain ini hukuman tak langsung dari Sei-chan buatmu karena kamu dicariin ngga ketemu-ketemu,"tambah Momoi makin menekan duduknya diatas perut Aomine.

"Aaah! Aku tahu itu! Tapi seenggaknya ngga usah begini juga kaliiii!"jerit Aomine.

Tapi langsung terdiam ketika aura yandere dari dua makhluk pink dan kuning ini keluar. Dibelakangnya ada kuntilanak imajiner yang ketawa horror sambil memunculkan diri dibelakang mereka. Mbak kunti saya pinjam dulu ceritanya.

"KAU AKAN TAHU RASA AKIBATNYA AHOMINECCHI/DAI-CHAN''

-skip time

Setelah penyergapan berencana antara Momoi dan Kise berhasil dilaksanakan, mereka menyeret Aomine ke Akashi di gym. Hasilnya Kise mandapar hadiah yang diinginkannya, yaitu porsi latihan dikurangi dan bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk jangka waktu seminggu. Tentunya waktu Kise ke tempat pemotretan menjadi lebih lama, sehingga ia tak perlu mengejar-ngejar kereta untuk ke tempat agensinya.

Sementara Momoi dikasih uang jajan untuk membeli doujin yaoi kesukaannya hari itu saja. Dan tentunya Momoi bisa borong banyak ke rumah. Lalu, hukuman untuk Aomine?

"Lari keliling lapangan sekolah lima puluh kali, perbaiki ring, push up seratus kali, bla bla bla..."pokoknya banyak banget sudah.

Kuroko tetap dengan milkshakenya.

Midorima dengan lucky itemnya, helm Angry Bird warna merah.

Murasakibara nggiling beras-eh maaf, maksudku nggiling makanan terus (baca: makan).

Kise udah pulang duluan.

Momoi peluk Kuroko dengan hati berbunga-bunga sampai Kuroko pingsan. Dan segera diberi pertolongan pertama.

Akashi masih asyik menistakan Aomine. Aomine, sabar yah. *digebukin Aomine.

-skip time-

"Nggg..."erang Aomine setelah menjalani nerakanya hari ini.

Kita lihat keadaanya. Wajah sangar, tangan kaku, pinggang encok, kaki rematik, punggung melengkung kayak ulet kepanasan. Betapa mirisnya seorang Aomine Daiki hari ini. Kata Midorima karena dia lupa membawa lucky itemnya makanya dia sial hari ini. Kata Murasakibara karena Minechi ngga nurut sama Akachin makanya dihukum. Kata Kuroko...no comment.

Oke, sudah setimpal dengan perbuatannya membangkang Akashi maka jadilah hukuman dari Akashi yang panasnya kayak neraka jahanam itu didapatkan oleh Aomine.

Pesan moral: selalu patuh pada atasan bila tak mau mendapat jahanam. *ditabok Aomine

-Sebentar author ada perbaikan setting-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang Aomine bersama Kuroko berjalan bersama menuju minimarket tempat mereka biasa membeli es krim yang katanya favorit dikalangan anak-anak sekarang. Setelah membayar es krim mereka masing-masing, mereka kembali berjalan bersama sambil memakan es krim mereka.

"Kise sialan. Dia benar-benar membuat tubuhku remuk. Satsuki juga, dia berat banget. Kupikir aku akan remuk seketika waktu dia nindih aku,"gerutu Aomine.

"Kok bisa?"tanya Kuroko.

"Bagaimana enggak? Masa' waktu aku tidur diatas atap sekolah tau-tau mereka menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas tubuhku begitu saja? Kan sakit banget tau! Mana Akashi kasih latihan banyak banget lagi!"ujar Aomine sambil menggigit es krimnya.

"Siapa suruh kamu ngga datang pas dipanggil?"balas Kuroko.

"Tapi-!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aaah, sudahlah aku malas kalau sudah harus berdebat denganmu, Tetsu,"desah Aomine.

"Bilang aja kalau kamu takut sama aku.."ucap Kuroko muka datar.

"Hah?!"

"Daiki, Tetsuya..."

Bulu kuduk Aomine langsung berdiri mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Kuroko dengan muka datarnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tetsu-ku~n"seru Momoi sambil berlari ke arah Kuroko dan memeluknya gemas,

"Momoi-san, Akashi-kun.."

"Aku kangen, Tetsu-kuun!"ujar Momoi berbunga-bunga sambil mengayun-ayun Kuroko dalam dekapannya.

"Kamu berisik, Sat"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu kenapa?"hardik Momoi kesal.

"Sesuai namanya kan? Ba*piiip*sat,"ujar Aomine.

"Darimana kamu dapat kata-kata itu, Daiki?"tanya Akashi.

"Dari sinetron Indonesia, 'Gunting Yang Tertukar'.."jawab Aomine. Hening. Bagaimana bisa channel Indonesia masuk Jepang? Hanya pemerintah, author, dan Tuhan Yang Tahu *digebuki.

"Ohh..."jawab Akashi nyindir.

"Ne, Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger dan makan disana. Kudengar ada menu baru disana lhooo,"ucap Momoi.

"Hmm...boleh saja. Aku juga ingin jajan milkshake disana,"ucap Kuroko menyudahi makan es krimnya dan memberikannya pada Aomine. Aomine yang bingung membalikkan stik es krim tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tulisan 'LOSER' di atasnya.

"Tetsuuuuu!"teriak Aomine. Sedangkan yang diteriaki sudah berjalan jauh bersama Akashi dan Momoi.

-skip time-

Di Maji Burger...

Mereka berempat, Aomine duduk dengan Momoi, sedangkan Akashi duduk dengan Kuroko, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tak terselamatkan. Bahkan author juga bingung mau memulai darimana pembicaraan ini. Oke kita mulai dari Aomine aja kali ya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa beli majalah Mai-chan bulan ini,"

Gubraak! Oke suara apa itu? Oh, ada orang tabrakan di luar sana hingga cocok jadi backsoundnya.

"Dai-chan, omongannya Mai-chan mulu. Kayak ngga ada hal lain apa yang bisa dibicarakan?"gerutu Momoi.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kuomongi selain Mai-chan?"tanya Aomine malas.

"Dai-chan iniii. Itulah akibatnya kenapa kamu cuma mencintai basket dan Mai-chan aja, pikirannya buntu sampai situ-situ doang. Coba deh kamu sekali-kali mikir di sekolah punya pacar idaman, yang suka membuatkan bento, dan lain-lainnya. Kau juga harus tahu kalau masa sekolah itu masa untuk mencari jati diri dan cintaa,"ujar Momoi sambil berbunga-bunga membayangkan shoujo manga yang baru saja ia baca.

Akashi dan Kuroko terdiam mendengar penjelasan Momoi tadi. Dalam batin mereka, 'artinya miris banget ya bagi kita yang sering latihan basket tanpa memikirkan yang namanya pacaran? Jomblo ngenes,'. Lalu tak lama aura muram Akashi dan Kuroko pun muncul.

"Eh? Akashi-kun? Tetsu-kun? Kalian kenapa? Kok muram?"tanya Momoi baru saja selesai dari imajinasinya.

"Pacar ya..."gumam Akashi.

"Jomblo ya..."gumam Kuroko sambil menggigit sedotannya.

"Aku sih ngga pedulian amat. Selama aku masih senang maka aku akan senang,"ujar Aomine cuek. Ingat mottonya? 'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku,' .

"Aomine-kun, apa kamu tak berpikir seperti apa tipe cewek kesukaanmu nanti?"tanya Kuroko.

"Tipe cewek kesukaanku yang berdada besar, seksi, dan menggairahkan,"jawab Aomine.

Hening.

.

.

.

Mending orang seperti Aomine Daiki tak usah ditanya bagaimana tipe ceweknya karena ketahuan tipe kesukaannya seperti apa. Dasar mesum.

"Kalau Satsuki, bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Akashi.

"Huh? Aku? Apa?"ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tipe cowok kesukaanmu?"tambah Akashi.

"Aaah! Itu ya! Tipe kesukaanku seperti Tetsu-kuun. Baik hati, ramah, dan yang jelas bisa memperlakukanku layaknya wanita. Bukan kayak dakian kayak dia!"ujar Momoi dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san,"ucap Kuroko menampakkan senyum seribu wattnya.

"Aaah! Silauuu!"jerit Momoi lalu pingsan ditempat.

Aomine yang disebelahnya terpaksa harus membopong Momoi yang pingsan ditempat karena tahu Akashi maupun Kuroko tak akan mau dengan alasan 'dia kan pasangan masa depanmu'.

Dan berakhirlah cerita ini dengan tidak elitnya karena Momoi sudah pingsan dan menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya *plak!

Momoi: aku belum mau mati!

**To Be Continued...**

**Makin ga jelas nih. Kacau banget. Makin banyak chapter makin bingung dengan alurnya jugaa...**

**Aomine: salah siapa coba bikin fict abal kayak gini?**

**Kisa: Daki...**

**Aomine: hah?**

**Kuroko: Aomine-kun, kau membuatnya marah. Dia kan bikin sesuai permintaan reader juga yang juga mau kasih review ke dia.**

**Akashi: dia sudah baik hati mencarikan tipe pasangan masa depanku nanti (ngerangkul Kuroko)**

**Aomine: Tapi percuma aja kamu punya tipe cewek kesukaan, tapi ujung-ujungnya homo juga. Ogah ah...**

**Akashi: hooo begitu yaa...(keluarin gunting)**

**Kisa: (keluarin keris)**

**Aomine: (tidak diketahui keadaannya sekarang yang tengah dibantai**

**Midorima: untung aku tidak ikut kalau tau bakal begini jadinya-nanodayo (naikin kacamata)**

**Murasakibara: berikutnya aku yaa? *nyam nyam**

**Kuroko: benar, selanjutnya kamu Murasakibara-kun.**

**Kisa: Kuroko, Midooo, Muraa. Tutup fictnya pliss.**

**Kuroko: hai'**

**Midorima: siapa yang Mido-nanodayo?!**

**Murasakibara: *nyem nyem**

**Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara: Mind to RnR/nanodayo/nyem?**


	7. Seventh! Murasakibara Atsushi,Himuro

**Minnacchi…balik lagi ke kisafuuma desu! Di chapter sebelumnya saya sedang ada perang dulu dengan Aomine Dakian karena dia protes terus tentang fict abal yang saya bikin. Nah sekarang giliran siapa nih?**

**Murasakibara: giliranku bukan? *nyem**

**Oh iya kamu ya. Tokoh paling kalem yang selalu bercinta dengan snacknya tercinta.**

**Murasakibara: *nyem….benar, *nyem…**

**Himuro: sama aku juga biar bareng. Mumpung satu sekolah juga tuh..**

**Oke okeee, sabar ya Himuro ganteng dan Mura kalem**

**Murasakibara: *nyem nyem….**

**Nah daripada lama-lama mending cabut aja mang!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Baskerball Which Kuroko's Play' fanfiction by kisafuuma.**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have fun!**

**Seventh! Murasakibara Atsuhi plus Himuro Tatsuya**

Bertempatkan di sebuah gym dari SMA Yosen, suara decitan dan derap langkah kaki menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Tak lupa suara dentuman bola yang dimasukkan ke dalam ring yang juga mengisi seluruh gym tersebut. Semua masih tampak serius dalam latihan bertanding hari ini.

"Atsushi!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya.

Pemuda raksasa berambut ungu yang bernama Atsushi itu langsung menoleh dan memberi passing pada pemuda yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu. Mereka terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya Himuro memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan mencetak skor.

PRIIIIT!

Suara peluit terdengar dan menandakan bahwa pertandingan dihentikan. "Yak! Latihan hari ini sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang,"ucap sang pelatih mengakhiri pertandingan.

Semua yang berada di gym langsung menghela nafas lega. Beberapa ada yang langsung bergeletakan di lantai untuk mengatur nafas mereka, termasuk Atsushi yang kini terlentang diatas lantai lapangan. Lalu, Himuro mendekatinya dan duduk disebelah pemuda raksasa itu.

"Atsushi, kamu bisa masuk angin kalau seperti itu. Ayo kita ganti baju.."ajaknya.

"Sebentar dulu, Muro-chin. Aku masih capek nihh…"gerutu Atsushi.

"Ayolahh, kamu bukannya mau beli maiubo di minimarket habis ini? Aku juga mau makan tau di café sebelah minimarket itu," ujar Himuro.

"…..ayo deh,"ucap Atsushi pada akhirnya. Himuro menghela nafas lalu berdiri.

"Muro-chin, toloong…"ucap Atsushi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas minta di angkat.

"Baik dengan senang hati.."

Himuro menerima tangan Atsushi, tapi sayang bukannya membantu berdiri malah menyeretnya seperti menyeret mayat. Alhasil para senpai yang melihat ajang seret raksasa ungu itu pun langsung cengo.

"Aduuuh, Murochiin. Aku minta kamu bantu aku berdiri, bukan bantu nyeretin aku kayak mayaaat…"gerutu Atsushi polos –banget-. Himuro tertawa lalu berhenti menyeret Atsushi.

Kini ia benar-benar membantu Atsushi berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga mengingat tingginya yang hampir dua meter dan beratnya mungkin sudah sampai 100 kilogram lebih. Kemudian mereka ganti baju bersama dan keluar dari gym.

-skip time-

Setelah dari minimarket untuk membeli maiubo dan jajanan lainnya, kini mereka berada di sebuah café maid yang katanya terkenal dikalangan remaja. Himuro kini menyesap cappuccino shake miliknya dan Atsushi sekarang sedang melahap black forest yang sekarang sudah piring ke-3.

"Atsushi, kamu kok suka banget makan manis-manis?"tanya Himuro heran.

"Kamu lupa mottoku? 'sweet is justice' "jawab Atsushi dengan krim disudut bibirnya.

"Hhh…bukan, bukan itu maksudku,"ucap Himuro sambil mengusap wajahnya hingga terlihat wajahnaya yang begitu keren hingga cewek-cewek sekitarnya langsung berdecak kagum padanya.

"Hmm…lalu?"tanya Atsushi.

"Maksudku, kenapa kamu suka banget makanan manis? Kan kalau kebanyakan juga ngga baik buat tubuh,"ujar Himuro sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Hmm….karena membuatku bertenaga lagi mungkin. Yang kutahu kalau gula itu sumber energi, makanya aku banyak makan makanan manis," ucap Atsushi polos.

"Hmm, terserahmu lah. Oya, omong-omong suka manis, kira-kira cewek manis seperti apa yang kamu suka?"tanya Himuro kini mengganti topik pembicaraan. Terlihat matanya kini berbinar-binar menatap Atsushi yang sekarang memakan cheese cake piring ke-4.

"Hmm…pokoknya **aku cinta maiubo**,"jawabnya. Gubraak! Himuro menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Kau tak apa-apa?

"Bukaan! Adoooh, Atsushiiii! Kembarannya Astutiiiiiii!"jerit Himuro kesal. "Yang benar nah, cewek manis seperti apa yang kamu suka?"tambahnya.

"Hmm…..aku suka cewek yang bisa memasakkan segala macam makanan manis untukku dan yang jelas wajahnya manis dan membuatku ingin memakannya saat itu juga,"ujar Atsushi akhirnya menjawab dengan benar.

Hening. Oh, jadi itu toh tipe cewek kesukaannya? Cukup bagus disbanding tipe cewek yang di chapter sebelumnya.

"Kalau Muro-chin sendiri bagaimana? Tipe cewekmu seperti apa?"tanya Atsushi kini tengah menyantap banana split ukuran jumbo.

"Hah? Aku? Hmm…aku suka yang pengertian, cerdas, dan bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancer. Jadi kalau kami berkirim e-mail ngga bakal ada yang tau kami berbicara tentang apa kalau-kalau teman kami ada yang membajak ponsel kami, hehehe"ujar Himuro. Ini juga termasuk yang hampir sama dengan tipe cewek yang ada di chapter awal.

"Oh gitu….udah yuk. Kita pulang"ucap Atsushi.

"Umm…HAH? SUDAH SEBANYAK INI? KAMU MAKAN APA AJA SIH?!"jerit Himuro baru sadar setelah melihat meja mereka yang kini penuh dengan piring dan gelas.

"Aku makan black forest 10 piring, cheese cake 10 piring, chocolate milkshake 5 gelas, dan banana split jumbo dua mangkuk. Itu aja.."ucap Atsushi santai.

Cuma kamu bilang? Dasar perut doraemon, batin Himuro.

**The End~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga dalam empat jam tiga puluh menit dan lima detik *dihitung ya?**

**Maaf ya akhirannya jadi kurang panjang begini. Soalnya kalau sama Atsushi feelingnya kurang dapat sih. Tapi makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau mampir ke sini untuk membaca dan mereview fict saya. Dan jujur saja, ini adalah fict multichapter saya yang pertama selesai diantara sekian banyak fict multichapter saya yang berada di fandom lain.**

**Sekali lagi makasih untuk semuanya yang membaca fict ini. Dan semoga kedepannya akan menjadi lebih bagus lagi. Nah semuanya, ayo kumpul!**

**(GoM plus Kagami, Momoi, dan Himuro)**

**Akhir kata…**

**All: MIND TO RnR? :D**


End file.
